Okay Felix Fix This!
by Kellie Fay
Summary: Just after their Anniversary Party, Felix gets advise from one of the party guests that sometimes its not just buildings that need fixing.


Just after their anniversary party, Felix gets advise from one of the party guests that sometimes it's not just buildings that need fixing.

**Author's note:** I just saw Wreck it Ralph last Sunday and loved it. If you love old video games and arcades it's a great ride. I loved the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog was in it too. If you go on You Tube there is a still shot that shows Sonic attending the Anniversary party for "Fix it Felix Jr" so I imagined the following conversation taking place. This takes place right after Ralph leaves the party. (For those of you who don't know Weebles were a child's toy a long time ago that we're egg shaped and never fell over. The nice landers kind of remind me of them.)

**Okay Felix Fix This!**

**By Kellie Fay**

Felix watched Ralph storm away from the apartments. Felix knew that Ralph didn't mean to destroy the cake, but he had a bad habit of destroying everything he touched. Behind him he could hear the nice landers go on about how mean Ralph acted, and how he ruined the party. Felix shook his head. If you spoke to Ralph gently he didn't seem like that bad of a guy, but if you got him mad Felix knew he and his hammer would have work to do.

"Hope you can fix that the way you fix windows." A voice behind him said. Felix turned to see Sonic the Hedgehog cleaning frosting from his quills and licking his fingers.

Felix cringed at Sonic's uncleanliness but then realized what the hedgehog meant. "Of course I can fix the cake! And then everyone will be happy again." He started to run off to find Mary and the cake, but suddenly Sonic stood in front of him again blocking his way. _Gee wilickers Sonic's fast! _

"Hold it Mister Fix It, the cake is the least of your problems. You'd better fix him before you take that hammer of yours to anything else." Sonic gestured towards the dump where Ralph lived."

"Ralph?" Felix asked puzzled. "I mean I know Ralph is a little rough around the edges, but he doesn't need fixing."

"We'll not him per say, more like your other friends in Weebles towers back there." Sonic threw his thumb over his shoulder back towards the Apartments. Your buddy in the dump breaks things, and you repair them, but if you're not careful the others are going to break something you can't fix."

Very confused and a little insulted Felix said, "What do you mean they'll break something I can't fix. I can fix anything, and my friends don't break anything Ralph does."

"Sure they have," Sonic said looking out towards the dump. "They've broken Ralph's spirit, his heart. I mean if you wanted to get yourselves unplugged a sure fire way to do it is to alienate a part of your team."

Now Felix felt really confused. "Ralph? But Ralph's not... I mean he's the bad guy."

"In the game," Sonic countered. "Out of the game, I'll bet he's not so different from you and me. I make it a point to talk to Eggman at least once a week just so I know how he's feeling. We even train together. It makes for a better game." Sonic looked down at the perplexed Felix and gave a short snort of disgust, closed his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. Maybe the big guy doesn't have feelings like the rest of us." Sonic's eyes, now full if mischief popped open. "We'll I'm out of here. There's a new game where the player has to make sandwiches, and I've heard they make one mean chili dog. See ya later handyman." Sonic walked past Felix tugging his cap down over his eyes. Annoyed Felix struggled to fix his cap only to see Sonic looking at him again from the trolley tracks.

"One more thing," Sonic said with that cocky smile on his face. "If Ralph stopped wrecking the building, where would you be?" Before Felix could even think of what he meant by that the blue hedgehog zipped away into the tunnel leading to Game Central Station.

_Crazy hedgehog, _Felix thought going back into the building. _Ralph stops wrecking the building? He couldn't do it. It's too deep into his programming. He does it even when he doesn't mean to. _And yet he couldn't shake the feeling that Sonic was trying to tell him something. Still tomorrow was another day, and he could think about it then. He went into his apartment hung up his medal along with the others and got ready for bed. By the time his head hit the pillow the disturbing conversation was the last thing on his mind.

_The next day_

Felix with all the others looked on in horror at the "out of order" sign pasted to the front of their game.

"_If you wanted to get yourselves unplugged a sure fire way to do it is to alienate a part of your team."_

The conversation last night with Sonic forced its way into the front of Felix's mind.

_All those things Sonic said last night were right! He warned me, and I didn't listen. Ralph is a part of our team, and we treated him so badly he left!_

"How can I fix this?"


End file.
